Lancing devices of various shapes and forms have been known in the art for years. Examples of such lancets are marketed as ProCare LLC. and also by Owen Mumford and Surgilance. Such lancets may be disposable, or they may require replacement of the lancet in a semi-permanent body portion.
Important to the operation of a lancet is developing a known depth of penetration into the skin which can be held within very minute tolerances. In many instances, it is important that lancets be disposable. There is a great need for disposable lancets which have an adjustable depth. In addition, such lancets require the utilization of a needle or a blade, depending upon the application. For example, blade type lancets are used with newborn infants and for pediatric purposes. The penetration is less painful, and to a depth not necessarily needed with the mature person and the mature skin.